


The Mysterious Mr. Strange

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: All Anonymous, Awkward Romance, British Comedy, Cell Phones, Closeted Character, Comedy, Emails, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Masturbation, Purposley giving Shizuo multiple emailers so you never know whose the one he likes, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Fantasy, Teen Romance, Texting, Unresolved Sexual Tension, emailing, experimenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shizuo always knew he was somewhat attracted to boys. Now he's wondering if he is completely. When he starts emailing a series of (anonymous) people who are curious about him in some way, he is intrigued. Now it's just a matter of who he falls for first.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Tanaka Tom, Heiwajima Shizuo/Vorona, Kadota Kyouhei/Orihara Izaya, Orihara Izaya/Yagiri Namie, Simon Brezhnev & Shizuo Heiwajima
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a bad person, and raked up a lot of different couples so you will never know who Shizuo ends up falling for. Every chapter will be different, beginning with and ending with an email.  
>  Enjoy :p

FROM: flirtingbad@gmail.com  
TO: dreamisakiller@gmail.com  
DATE: Apr 11 at 4:09 PM  
SUBJECT: Re: Girlfriends -_-

Wow, Shizuo. That's pretty tough of you to do. I don't think I'd have enough strength to do that. Being scrawny can really suck. I was wondering, have you ever had one of those really weird sex dreams about sleeping with someone (or something) you aren't attracted to? I have, and it seriously freaked me out. Then again, I also once dreamt I slept with a woman, and that is never going to happen!  
About your subject of dogs. I'm not a fan, really. I guess you could say I'm scared of them. I don't really get why people don't get cats more often. They are so much more peaceful! They go to you for affection, and they are infinitely smarter. *rolls eyes* lol.  
On the subject of girlfriends. Yeah, when I was questioning I had a few. Well, it was the kind of 'dating' where you don't go anywhere outside of school, you know? We didn't do much at school, either. We might've held hands or something, but I can't remember. Then there was a dance and we went as a 'couple'. Well, she went away after five minutes, and me and my friends just hung out under the bleachers commenting on people and eating Doritos. I remember her friend coming out of nowhere saying she was waiting for me at the front. I guess I was meant to find her and we would closed-mouth 'get it on'.  
I kind of panicked and ran to hide in the bathroom. As much as I didn't want to go home, I texted my mum and told her that some kids were drinking. So she rushed to pick me up and I rushed to get out. I guess after that she realised I wasn't interested and she called it off. We're still friends (kind of? It's complicated) but she keeps confessing her love to me. I'm not heartless enough to spill the tea about me being gay. Oh yeah, and it was Valentine's Day. I'm a thug like that.  
I had about three others after that, but just from her I knew I couldn't like girls. I mean, I really tried. My dad would kill me if he found out. So, I tried as hard as I could. To be honest, once I sat for hours thinking about woman and watching straight porn to see what would happen. I hoped I would get hard or something, but I couldn't. I only did when I watched some bisexual threesome between two guys and one girl. I've never told anyone that before. Promise you won't tell (wink).  
Honestly, you're the only person I really talk to about this stuff. Only you.   
I don't know really how or when I'll tell my parents, but ... I will. At some point.  
-Sami

FROM: dreamisakiller@gmail.com  
TO: flirtingbad@gmail.com  
DATE: Apr 11 at 4:38 PM  
SUBJECT: Re: Girlfriends -_-

Don't worry, Sami. Your secrets safe with me. I'm the only one you've told that story to? I'm honoured. Really honoured. I'm actually pretty happy I'm the only person you talk to about it. Is that a bad thing? Does that make me a bad person? I hope not.  
To answer your question, once I had a dream I was a bitch getting done by her partner. I think we were beagles. I think, anyway. Speaking of dogs, I will never understand how you find them intimidating. When I was younger I had English Pointer called Maggie. She chewed my shoes a lot. Stereotypical, but she did.  
Because you confessed some secret story to me, I'll do the same for you. Only fair, right? I mean, to me it seems fair.   
I'm questioning now, as I said before, but I know I like boys in someway. You know how most people question if they like the same sex? Well I'm questioning if I like the opposite. Weird, I know. Well, I fell in love with a girl once. Really in love. I mean, I couldn't stop thinking about her, I wanted her and everything. But...when she was in trouble, I hurt her. I didn't mean to. She was going to fall off a building, and I jumped to save her. I hate my strength, it almost killed her.   
As much as I still care about her, I'm afraid to love others now. Then the weirdest thing happened. I fell for a random guy. He felt perfect, and almost matched my strength. But, he's straight. The thing is, we made out a couple times, and once it almost progressed further, but it didn't. I felt so much more with him than with her, so now I'm just questioning whether I like both genders or one.  
You said you're scared of dogs, so my fear is being alone. I really don't want to be alone. I want to be loved by someone. Do you get that feeling? I also have another question for you: if you knew you were gay, why did you date girls?  
-Shizuo

FROM: flirtingbad@gmail.com  
TO: dreamisakiller@gmail.com  
DATE: Apr 11 at 5:01 PM  
Subject: Re: Girlfriends -_-

Shizuo,  
Yeah, I get that feeling sometimes. Especially in my family. I hope you don't mind me rambling about this, and if you do just tell me and I'll stop. So, I know my dad doesn't exactly love me. I think he would if I were better, if I were more like him. He still thinks I'm straight, so if he finds out I like men, he'll dislike me even more. It makes me nauseated thinking about it. I know my mum and sisters will love me no matter what happens, but it scares me a little that my dad won't, even though I seriously hate him.  
I defiantly know I want to feel loved by someone outside my family. Someone who doesn't want sex after two days, but is willing to wait years if necessary until then. I'm not saying I don't want sex, but I just want people to know the real me, you know?   
As for the girl and the boy, I'm sorry you hurt her. I'm sure she understands, though. I would, if I were how. Now I'm just really curious about this other guy. The only person I could think of nearly as strong as you is Simon Brezhnev, though I've heard rumours he's bisexual, so I'm not sure.  
As for your question, I don't know why I dated girls. Maybe it was to trick my father into thinking I was the obedient, meek son he wants me to be, but I'm not sure. I also think it was maybe because I didn't think it would be permanent, or I didn't believe I was 100% gay. It really changed when I first fell for a guy. He and I were testing, we made out a bit, felt each other up a little, etc. We never had sex though. We only ever made out, but it felt really good, you know?  
Kissing girls never felt that way, and after that I just came to terms I wasn't 'normal'.  
After that, I went to the synagogue and talked to the Rabbi about it. I was in tears, I remember, confessing about my sexuality worries and how scared I was of being discriminated, kicked out of my home, etc. He was surprisingly good about it. He told me the gods still loved me no matter what, he would support me whatever happened, and I was always welcome to go to more prayer sessions.  
Religious talk probably bores you, so I'll stop for now, but I'll just say his words really made me happy. It kind of gives me a sense of relief that if I come out and I do get sent away, I could go to him and he could help me. I'm not saying I just listen to whatever he says. I don't think the gods are the only higher beings (there's got to be someone else, right?) so I defiantly have my own opinion, but it helps if you're religious to have someone within your religion that is so supportive.  
This is the longest email I've ever written, and it goes pretty deep, but....  
I trust you, Shizuo. Thank you for reading it.  
-Sami  
P.S. Thanks for letting me call you by your first name.

FROM: dreamisakiller@gmail.com  
TO: flirtingbad@gmail.com  
DATE: Apr 11at 5:27 PM  
SUBJECT: Bastard

Sami,  
I feel like I've just been shot by Cupid's arrow or something. My heart just skipped a beat. How could you, you bastard?!  
I love hearing about Judaism from you. You make it sound so interesting, and now I really want to meet this Rabbi. He seems pretty cool. My family is a bunch of Atheists, but I remember going to this one art museum and there was a whole floor of paintings of Jesus on the cross, being crucified. I was so disrespectful then, but I stretched my arms out, and kept saying "Ow."  
It's weird, my family are Atheists, but me and my brother have been baptised. Do Jews get baptised, or does something else happen?  
As for the guy, yeah, it was Simon. I didn't know he was bi, though. We haven't talked in a while, I guess. It makes me really happy when you talk to me, you know. I don't know, I just open up. It's really easy to talk to you.  
Also it's adorable how your username is based off your favourite movie. Breaking Bad is an awesome movie. I only watched it recently, and it was awesome. It reminded me of you a lot. Is that weird?  
I felt privileged when you let me call you Sami. I don't know. You make me feel funny. LOL, I am so mushy.  
I'll go before I embarrass myself.  
-Shizuo


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get to learn some cool Japanese words in this. Just in case you don't know them, I'll putting them and their definitions at the end notes.  
> I can speak a little Japanese, though it isn't my first language and I'm better at Spanish, so I had to do a Jisho search on a couple of words.  
> Jisho is an online English to Japanese dictionary in case you want to check it out.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Also, I am from England, so those from America might think by football I mean rugby, but I don't. For American readers, you call football soccer and where I come from soccer is football and your football is rugby. Make sense?

I'm not perfect by any means, but I do think I know how to flirt well. My emails are probably choked full of flirty messages I've sent to Yuki, Sami and Eiichi. I remember when I 'met' them actually. Raira Academy has its own gossip page, though the teachers prefer to call it a learning page. Its called Raira Academy Board. It isn't very creative, and a lot of people call it RAB for short.

I contacted Yuki first. It started on a post, where she added a short story about a young girl who loved someone she couldn't have. I absolutely loved the vocabulary, and the style of writing, and contacted her to compliment her. Slowly we talked more and more until we were flirting a lot. We told each other a lot of things. She confessed she wrote it because it was real, and I told her about my bisexuality. She would share little stories, and I would send interesting poems and tips on her writing. To say we were friends is too little, but saying we're lovers is too much. We flirt, we joke around about sex and stuff, but to say we're all lovers is...awkward.

Then there was Sami. He had posted something on RAB, too. It was a confession-style kind of thing. He explained how he was a gay guy in a Jewish family, and how he was struggling with this fact. It was kind of poetic and musical, and it intrigued me. I seriously felt like he was something special. He had left his email address at the bottom of his post, and I typed him a long email about how he'd moved me, and I thought he was really poetic. It didn't take long before he replied, thanking me, and asking me about myself. We talked for ages and eventually we started talking about sexuality business, how he was struggling with a religious family, and how I didn't know how to come out to my parents. Even more slowly, we began to...flirt, I guess you'd call it. Well, we exchanged pick-up lines and told each other deep, intimate stories, and eventually we both began to 'joke' about sleeping with each other. I can't exactly say how much I feel like I'm not joking.

Last was Eiichi. I didn't contact him first. He contacted me. It had been about a day or two after I had doodled an awesome representation of my struggle with my sexuality, and he emailed me later on. I was actually checking to see if Sami had replied yet, when I saw his email. It went on about how he thought I was creative and he wanted to start an email series with me. So, I agreed, and it became somewhat romantic, in a kind of sappy, flirty way. He's funny, he listens, but at the same time it's kind of awkward.

Never before have I ever thought I'd end up flirting with two men and one girl at the same time. I've always known I'm attracted to boys, and it's always been hard to come to terms with that. Especially with my dad, who always jokes about gay people in a kind of weird way.

I slot my house key into the front door and push it open. My dog, Shachi, comes racing forward with her big brown eyes. She kind of reminds me of Sami these days. I like how he's so honest. Like when I told him about my dog, he said he thought that made me cute even though he didn't like dogs. Then he asked me why I named her after an orca.

Well, she looks like one. She's a black-and-white Tibetan Terroir, and when I first saw her, I thought she looked like an orca. We ended up calling her Shachi, though Kasuka wanted to call her Mayonaka or Unchi, because he really loved that name when he was younger.

I have just enough time to dump my bag on the floor before clipping on her collar, grabbing my iPod and heading out to go to Shinra's. It's actually really nice walking with Shachi and listening to Kumi Koda and Jin Akanishi.

I kind of like this kind of year, when everything is really fresh and new and my neighour has already started putting up decorations of Thanksgiving. My neighbour is from America, but somehow my parents thought it would be nice to try it. So we end up doing the turkey and the family and the football.

Shachi and I cut around to Shinra's garden. Shinra is seriously rich. His dad owns about four hospitals, and they live in a mansion, practically. Big enough to be one, anyway. Even though Shinra has enough money to get anything, his dad won't let him get a dog, so when I go around, I always bring Shachi. He complains about not having a dog a lot, but his mother is allergic, so I can kind of get it. Lucky for me, Shachi doesn't shed hair and we always go to the cellar where we hang out, anyway. 

Shinra makes it really comfortable for everyone. He has a Wii, Xbox and Nintendo, about five beanbags, a couch, a bookcase and a dog bed for Shachi. He even got our friend Kadota a guitar for him to play. 

The TV's already showing off some aliens in _Halo_ being destroyed. Izaya and Kadota have taken over two beanbags. I don't think they've moved all afternoon. Kadota pauses the game as I walk in. That's something I like about him. He'll pause a game for you, but he would never put down a book for you. "Hi, Shizuo," he called.

I raise my hand in greeting, and unleash Shachi, who bounds towards Shinra, who squealed at the sight of her. "Hi, Shizu-chan," Izaya smirked from his seat. I stick my finger up at him, and he laughs.

Izaya and I have a complicated relationship. We're friends who are always at each other's throats. We aren't enemies, we aren't rivals, but we do fight a lot, and he pisses me off a lot. Hate is a pretty strong word for him, so I'd say that at times I really don't like him. But we're okay. I turn accusingly to Shinra. "Don't mind me, just say hi to the dog," I playfully joked.

"Aww, want me to pat you, too?" Shinra joked, and I grinned at him. This is good. We're normal. Me, Shinra, Kadota and Izaya. And Shachi. Speak of the devil, the little dog came bounding back to me, tail wagging, big brown eyes looking into mine.

I gently scruff her ears. On-screen, Kadota kills an alien and Izaya dies. I seriously don't care about _Halo_ or _Assassin's Creed_ or _Call of Duty_ or anything like that. But I do care about these guys. It's times like these when I feel it isn't a right for their familiarity and jokingness, it's a privilege.

"Hey, Shizu-chan," Izaya called, beckoning me over. "Wanna play?"

I smile and he winces playfully, tossing the controller. I curl up in the middle of them, and watch the scream. "How do I shoot?" I ask, clueless. He laughs, and leans over to help me. When it's just the five of us, everything is perfect and stupid, and there are no such things as secrets. I love being in this space with my friends. "Hey, Kadota, do you still like that chic you were into?"

"Chic?" he looks at me weirdly.

"Okay, bird," I say.

"Bird?" he says, more shocked.

"Alright, call 'em what you want," I roll my eyes playfully. "You still into that..."

"Big-chested, polar-opposite of us?" Izaya suggests.

"Female?" Shinra suggests from across the room.

"Let's stick with girl," Kadota says plainly. "You mean Erika? No, not really. She's not my...type."

I scoff as Izaya giggles. "She _was_ ," I point out.

"That was then," Kadota retorts. "Can we not talk about it?"

Shachi comes bounding towards me again, except she isn't going for me, she's going for Izaya. He shooed her away, because he says, and I quote, "Dogs carry so many germs." That's why I tease him about being a mysophobia. (He doesn't like it that much)

There's silence for a while, when Izaya pauses the game on my controller. "Does anyone want to go to Old Man Peter's?"

Old Man Peter's is this really cool restaurant down the street which sells some of the best Reese's cup milkshakes in the world. As in, they are just big vessels of frothy lusciousness. I haven't been there a while because I heard a rumor they collect donations to bonk gay people, so it kind of felt really strange going there. I don't bring it up, though. I only talk about this bisexual stuff with Sami, Yuki and Eiichi.

Kadota yawns and Izaya tries to launch a paper wad in his mouth. He scores, and that makes him giggle. "Why're you so tired?"

"Cause I party hard," Kadota said seriously. "All night. Every night."

"He means maths homework," Shinra joked. 

We all laugh, except for Kadota, who playfully glares at us. "Well, anyway, I like someone else," he said.

"Who? Tell, tell, tell," Shinra poked.

"Nah," Kadota leans pack in his beanbag. "I'm cool."

Izaya rolls his eyes and stands. "Well I'm going to Old Man Peter's if you want to come," he said, taking his furry jacket. "Coming?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shachi: orca  
> Mayonaka: midnight  
> Unchi: Poo (though the name I wrote was 'Poopsie', so it can also define to 'Poopsie')  
> Kumi Koda: A Japanese singer  
> Jin Akanishi: A Japanese singer

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed and comment who you want Shizuo to end up with (I'm leaving it up to you guys).


End file.
